Raoul
by amintajuliette
Summary: Como es bueno tener contraparte, ofresco por adelantado una disculpa a los amantes de Erik, pero alguine debe defender a Raoul. Asi que aqui esta lo sucedido entre Raoul y Christine despues de su escape de los sotanos de la Opera... porfavor Rvws..su opin


Raoul:

Pequeña nota previa: Absolutamente nada de lo que pueda aparecer, insinuarse o sobre entenderse de lo que esta escrito aquí me pertenece. Esta vez, es solo un fragmento de un sueño bizarro que tuve alguna vez y que adapte a una idea original que no es mía (lo cual es una verdadera lastima) y que yo solo tome en referencia un poquitin del lo que grandes personas crearon Leroux, Kay, Webber por citar solo algunos. Advertencia, existen escenas **no aptas** para **menores**.

La noche era húmeda y un olor a jazmines inundaba los jardines de la Mansión de Chagny. Ya pasaba de la media noche, aunque todavía faltaban un par de horas para que la dulce aurora, dejara ver su rosado manto en el cielo de Paris.

Una figura amorfa se aproximaba por la calle de San Honorato, dicha figura no se distingue bien, solo se perfila contra algunos destellos que la noche ofrece para una visón limitada.

De pronto una parte de esa figura parece tropezar y observamos que se trata de dos personas embozadas en una capa negra, vienen caminando juntas, la que viene a su izquierda la ayuda para que no caiga de lleno en el suelo. Se escuchan murmullos provenientes de esa figura.

— ¿Estas bien?— no se escucha respuesta.—Ya pronto llegaremos— es la voz de un hombre, intenta parecer segura, aunque se escucha apunto de desfallecer al igual que su acompañante.

Todavía caminan un trecho considerable hasta el enrejado de hierro que flanquea la casa, saca una llave y abre la reja, pasan a los jardines y por el camino principal que da a la casa.

Al llegar a la puerta ya no pueden más y una figura menuda cae al suelo. Es una mujer, Christine Daeé, que no pudo resistir su agotamiento físico y mental ni un segundo más.

La figura a su lado alcanza a detener su torso para que no golpee el suelo violentamente y de sus hombros resbala el resto de la capa, es un hombre llamado Raoul, Vizconde de Chagny. Que se agacha a recogerla, la carga en brazos y abre la puerta con muchos trabajos, las piernas comienzan a temblarle ligeramente. Se sorprende incluso a sí mismo de que casi no recuerde nada después de que salieron de la guarida de Erik en las profundidades de la Opera.

Automáticamente sube las escaleras hasta su cuarto, ¿que va ha hacer con ella?... Acomodarla en la alcoba de las visitas es más apropiado, así que sale de su habitación para dirigirse a otra del lado opuesto de la casa. Cruza un pasillo, nunca en sus años de infancia le pareció tan largo cuando jugaba a esconderse de sus hermanas.

Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle, se recargo por unos instantes en la pared. Cerro los ojos y trato de llenar sus pulmones de aire, al volver a abrirlos encontró el pasillo por donde venia caminado, trayendo a su prometida en brazos. Estaba embarrado de barro y una cosa parecida al limo que se acumulaba a orillas de Sena. El y Christine estaban muy sucios y mojados.

—Santo cielo!— Fue su exclamación al ver el desastre que habían dejado sus botas, el borde del vestido y la capa por toda la escalera y el pasillo—Claudette, va a querer matarme cuando vea esto en la mañana!— pensó por un momento en la sirvienta que atendía a su familia desde que sus padres se casaron.

Las cosas parecían más fáciles y felices después de ese último paso, el desenlace por fin había sucedido al final. Tenia que reconocer que Erik era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra. El dolor en sus piernas le recordó que todavía no había dejado a su adorada Christine en su habitación. No quería pero se quejo levemente, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie que lo estuviera escuchando en ese momento.

Por fin llego a la puerta que estaba buscando. La abrió y entro con Christine todavía en brazos y la deposito en la cama. Estaba empapada…helada y calada hasta los huesos. El se encontraba frió y mojado, pero se consideraba solamente exhausto. — Si te dejo así te vas a enfermar irremediablemente.— afirmo mas para sí mismo que para ella.

Pasó por una puerta que se encontraba en esa alcoba y se empezaron a escuchar ruidos como de agua que corría. Una silla se arrastro un poco. Un frasco que callo de algún lugar haciéndose pedazos y un sollozo.

Raoul había metido la mano en la tina que estaba preparando para Christine y el agua caliente le devolvió la sensibilidad perdida en sus dedos. A un lado, bajo la silla en la que estaba sentado, un frasco roto en el piso, se incorporó pesadamente y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Christine seguía inconsciente. —Mi amor, Christine. Despierta, por favor despierta!— dijo intentando reanimarla. La sacudió un poco más fuerte. No obtuvo ningún resultado. —Christine! Despierta… vamos, necesito que me ayudes! — rogó, Christine no volvió en si— No me queda mas remedio que hacerlo solo.— esa fue su ultima sentencia. Y comenzó a desvestirla rápidamente, intentando no mirarla demasiado, no tocarla demasiado, pero por dios… que difícil se estaba poniendo esto. Y sobre todo, no pensar en su cuerpo.

Su blanca piel mostraba algunas zonas amoratadas en los pies y en las manos. La llevo hasta el cuarto de baño y la intento meter en la tina, en ese momento casi se cae junto con ella dentro de la bañera, pero afortunadamente solo metió un brazo hasta el fondo de la tina y termino con el cabello y la cara mojados por la salpicadura del cuerpo de Christine. Con dificultades y podía frotarla con la esponja, ahora no digamos sostener su cabeza fuera del agua. Las cosas se estaban dificultando mucho más de lo que pensaba. Que podría hacer.

Una idea salvadora se le ocurrió en el momento en que el cuerpo de Christine casi se sumergía hasta la cabeza dentro del agua.

Sacándola a la superficie, la coloco con los brazos fuera de la tina con la cabeza agachada contra el borde de la misma. Su piel casi no contrastaba con el blanco del mármol. Aunque un poco de su color rozado empezaba a regresar poco a poco a sus manos.

Raoul se incorporo y se despojo de su ropa lo más pronto que pudo intentando hacer caso omiso del dilema que se le vendría encima si alguien lo descubría. Pero tenía que arriesgarse o nunca terminaría de lavarla.

Aun rogando para que nadie los descubriera así y para que Christine no volviera en si sino hasta que estuviera seca y metida en su cama; se paro en la tina tras ella y la levanto para meterse junto a ella. Al principio sintió un poco de incomodidad así como un calor en el cuello y las orejas. Pero al sumergirse en el agua caliente la movilidad de su cuerpo regreso lentamente a él. También así las sensaciones y con ello la presencia de Christine en la misma tina que el.

Intento no pensar en nada y darse prisa con lo que tenia que hace; así comenzó a frotar con la esponja sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda, su cara… y cuando la miro, por fin tranquila, como en un apacible sueño, sus párpados cerrados y su dulce sonrisa tranquila; recordó los días en que su mente se atormentaba por tener que decidir entre dos hombres que decían amarla, pero que en esos momentos solo la atormentaban. Raoul agradeció en silencio que todo eso hubiera terminado ya.

La siguió tallando distraídamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba recorriendo su torso, su pecho y sus caderas. Paso la esponja por su abdomen hacia la otra mano y en ese momento estrecho a Christine contra su cuerpo, ahora lo sentía perfectamente. Trago saliva por un momento. Alguna vez paso por su mente tener a su amada Lottie tan cerca de él, pero no en esta situación exactamente.

Intento tranquilizarse y terminar lo que había empezado. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente froto con la esponja llena de jabón las partes que tenia a mano de su propio cuerpo. No debía distraerse y perder el tiempo. Se incorporo y tallo sus piernas, después las de ella. Se encontraba agachado, sosteniendo en su hombro el peso muerto de Christine, al recorrer sus glúteos, trago saliva de nuevo, la amaba tanto. Se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra por que ella lo había escogido a él.

Raoul estaba perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos cuando Christine emitió un leve gemido, no podía creerlo, estaba volviendo en sí. Si lo encontraba en esta situación tan… comprometedora, ella se sentiría ofendida, ultrajada, defraudada en su confianza. Tenia que sacarla rápidamente de allí.

Ella comenzó a moverse débilmente. Tenia que darse prisa, despertaría en cualquier momento.

La saco de la tina en brazos nuevamente y la envolvió en la toalla que había preparado. El todavía chorreaba agua por todo su cuerpo. Termino de secarla. Saco una de sus pijamas y la metió en ella con un poco de dificultad. Su cuerpo húmedo bajo de la tela se adhería sin remedio. La deposito nuevamente en la cama. No pudo resistirse mas y acaricio suavemente su mejilla y acomodo uno de sus rizos mojados todavía, despejando su cara. — Te amo pequeña Lottie!—susurro en su oído.

Jalo la toalla que secaba su cabello, para no dejar húmeda su cabeza. Se enredo la toalla alrededor de la cintura e hizo el intento de alejarse, cuando una mano débilmente lo sujeto por la muñeca —¿Raoul? — preguntó ella débilmente, intentando retenerlo por un segundo mas, no quería quedarse sola; aun se encontraba temerosa; pero las fuerzas aprecian fallarle.

Ella lo asió con mas fuerza intentando retenerlo y le dijo — No te vallas; no quiero estar sola…Quédate conmigo!— se encontraba aun un poco desorientada y rogó desesperadamente al cielo para que no la dejara sola. —Christine, nunca vas a estar sola! Es mejor que te deje descansar, en verdad lo necesitas!— le dijo tiernamente, era mejor que se alejara de ella o no podría resistir ni un minuto mas, así, se agacho para besarla en la frente.

Ella hizo un intento por levantarse y Raoul la ayudo a incorporarse, recargándola en los cojines de su cama. Christine lo abrazo y Raoul beso su mejilla tiernamente.

Ella cambió su rostro de dirección y su mejilla rozo su hombro desnudo, todavía estaba mojado— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto algo asustada, retirándose del contacto

— Nada! — dijo Raoul algo embarazado por la situación y empezó a explicar— Tu, estabas helada...y yo, ...bueno…, yo no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Podrías haber contraído una neumonía. — Christine puso una mano sobre su pecho y sintió la pijama de Raoul -¿Dónde...donde esta mi...vestido?

Raoul se agacho y con una mano recogió el vestido empapado y sucio del piso a un costado de la cama. Christine alargo una mano para tocarlo y de pronto levanto la vista hacia Raoul, al verlo solamente envuelto en la toalla se asusto aun más. Aunque una sensación que no conocía acompañaba su desconcierto, haciendolo crecer.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien. No sabía como hacerte entrar en calor y no volvías en ti... — con muchas dificultades Raoul explico a Christine lo que sucedió, intentando omitir sus reacciones ante ella y tratando de sonar de lo más natural.

Al principio cuando le contó lo que tubo que hacer para bañarla, Christine se alarmo mas, como si eso fuera posible, pero al ver la mirada franca de Raoul, le creyó, sin cuestionarse ni un segundo mas. Algo en ella se calmo, pero la sensación extraña, que había acompañado su desconcierto seguía allí, era algo extraño, como una emoción, una inquietud, pero no la asustaba…era extraño.

Christine se lanzo a sus brazos, comprendiendo que la elección que había hecho no era errónea. — Raoul! — y busco sus labios, él los rozo tiernamente como de costumbre. El contacto se torno de dulce y tierno en pasional sin saber como. Raoul estrechaba a Christine contra su pecho y ella comenzó a recorrer con su boca su cuello y a acariciar sus hombros y su espalda con las manos. La respiración de ambos se incrementaba al ritmo que lo hacia la intensidad de sus caricias…Raoul! —dijo ella, mientras suspiraba—Mmmm! —fue la respuesta de el, que no quería abrir los ojos y despertar de este maravilloso sueño—Tómame! — le suplico Chirstine en un susurro.

Raoul pensó que estaba escuchando mal y alejo su cabeza de la de Christine por un momento… para mirarla, habían sido muchas emociones para ella, se encontraba muy excitada, sería mejor dejarla sola.

Una necesidad imperiosa se había apoderado de Christine ahora reconocía aquella sensación extraña, a la vez nueva y a la vez conocida, después de todo el la había desencadenado y no pensaba dejar a Raoul salir de esta así como si nada —Por favor! — suplico la chica, Raoul solo necesitaba un pequeño empujonsito y caería por un precipicio sin fondo y Christine lo empujo sin ninguna piedad por él.

Raoul dejo caer la toalla que llevaba como único atuendo y tomo a Christine entre sus brazos. La besaba casi frenéticamente, un endurecimiento entre sus piernas, lo dejo paralizado por un momento. Christine se tendió y dejo que él levantara la leve tela que los separaba. Se acercaban más… y más… y más. Se coloco entre los muslos de Christine, estaba apunto de introducir su genero en ella, cuando –No, Christine, así no! – El se retiro; tomo sus piernas y las cerro colocando sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas, las sostuvo entre sus manos y depósito un tierno beso a lo que sostenía entre ellas. Bajo la pijama hasta cubrir las piernas de Christine y la beso en la frente. Se levanto y salió de la habitación cabizbajo… semiderrotado pero tranquilo.


End file.
